


Kirk's Incest Kink

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (sort of), Cliffhangers, Crack, Dom Spock (Star Trek), Don't Judge Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In a sense, James T. Kirk is a Little Shit, Kirk has an incest kink, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Self-Indulgent, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, Star Trek and Onward Crossover, Vulcan Mind Melds, XD, blue sparkly wizard cum, but oh well, hope you don't mind, i'm posting it, is this the weirdest thing i've written?, most of the story is mainly Star Trek, probably, screams, unholy screeching, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So you want me to give those brothers aphrodisiac shots just so they can fuck mindlessly for your own pleasure?”A dark and twisted smile spread slowly across McCoy’s lips.“Well, of course, Jim. Anything for you.”While exploring strange new worlds, the twisted “mirror” version of Jim Kirk and his crew discover the terra-esque world of Onward. Of course, Kirk beams two subjects aboard the ship, has them knocked out, and placed in an observation room. Kirk asks McCoy for a favor and Spock has to watch his stupid Captain get off to two brothers fucking..
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Kirk's Incest Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely indulgent, I swear. But after watching the iconic "Mirror Mirror" episode from Star Trek, I couldn't resist and make a crossover between two of my biggest fandoms right now. I hope you all enjoy this nonsense I've written. (I should stop drinking energy drinks and staying up late because this is when stories like this are written XD)

Kirk was already curious about the planet and its two moons when Spock first talked about it three days ago. The Enterprise maintained standard orbit above the planet and it was soon discovered that there wasn’t an established base on this planet: The Empire or otherwise.

That meant they could easily claim this planet for the Empire; however, Kirk was somewhat mindful of the inhabitants thereof. This planet was bound to have plenty of materials and resources, especially since it looked very similar to Earth’s..

When asked their plans for this planet, Kirk had replied: “We’re not going down there, Spock. I want two individuals who are away together and we beam them aboard the ship. No one will know they’re gone.” Kirk grinned at his First Officer, who merely raised an eyebrow.

“Indeed, Captain. We shall scan for suitable life forms.”

///

Ian and Barley were taking a drive to the cliffs. It was night and it was the perfect time to go stargazing. They got out of the van once they reached their spot and laid on the hood together, admiring the stars.

“Do you ever think there could be.. I don’t know, aliens, out there?” Barley asked, smiling up at the sky.

Ian shrugged, cuddling against his brother. They usually weren’t shy about their affections towards each other. It usually bordered on something more than “brotherly” affections and Ian was scared to take any risks like that. Besides, Barley would never feel that way in a million years.

“Maybe. I don’t think about it too much.”

“Well, doesn’t hurt to think about it. I think there could be people out there besides us in this world.” Barley hummed softly; his arm wrapped around Ian.

They laid in silence, when something unexpected happened. Both of them suddenly had a strange brightness surrounding them. Ian felt as if their bodies were breaking apart and he clung to Barley in fright.

“W What’s going on!?”

“I don’t know!”

And they disappeared off of Guinevere’s roof.

They reappeared in a strange room. Barley was still clinging to Ian cautiously as a strange gas filled the air. They tried to hold their breath, but it was too much and they both passed out.

///

Kirk whistled when he saw the two lifeforms in the room together.

“Look at them, Spock. Don’t they look wonderful?”

“On the contrary, Captain, they look related.”

“Hmm, brothers?” Kirk hummed in thought, looking at the two.

The bigger one had his arms wrapped around the younger one and Kirk was amused at the size difference of the two.

“We won’t know until Bones gets the blood sample.” His gaze drifted to the younger. He couldn’t be more than sixteen.

“Nice builds, both of them. You can’t deny it, Spock. They would be perfect together.”

“Sex, Captain?”

“You read my mind.” Kirk smirked and called for Doctor McCoy.

///

“All right, Jim, I’ve run a few tests on the blood samples you wanted. Their blood is a variation of light purple, not a darker blue like I was originally thinking. They’re related, Jim. They’re brothers.”

“Geez, Bones, I don’t think I would’ve been able to figure it out myself.” Kirk teased and McCoy smirked slightly.

“Well, you’ve got what you wanted, Jim. Is there anything else you want done to them? Some experiments, perhaps?”

Kirk glanced to Spock.

“Why don’t you mind meld with them both? Find out their darkest desires. If they want to commit incest with each other then we’ll let them.”

Spock didn’t answer as he stepped into the room already, placing his fingers delicately on the older one’s face.

Then, a few moments later, he searched the younger’s mind and found what his secret desire was. It seemed so cliché that Spock was almost amused by it.

He came back out, placing his hands behind his back.

“It appears their feelings for each other are quite mutual, Captain.” 

“McCoy? Get the sex pollen from the planet we last visited. Maybe we can push them along in this relationship.”

“So you want me to give those brothers aphrodisiac shots just so they can fuck mindlessly for your own pleasure?”

A dark and twisted smile spread slowly across McCoy’s lips.

“Well, of course, Jim. Anything for you.”

///

By the time Ian woke up, he was feeling hot and bothered. It didn’t help that he was still stuck in his brother’s arms.

“Ugh, Barley, let go..” Ian huffed, trying to push him away. Barley only tightened his hold on Ian, mumbling something among the lines of “but I have to fuck you first..”

Ian bit his lip, struggling harder to get away from Barley. He needed to get away or else he’s going to lose it by just smelling his scent..

Barley growled and opened his eyes, which was hazy with lust.

“Ian, I really want you.”

Ian bit his lip, shivering as Barley started to swiftly unbutton his shirt. 

“I can’t.. control myself. I must have you.”

Ian vaguely wondered if he was in a dream: his darkest desire was to get fucked by Barley, always, but it usually had aphrodisiacs involved in some way..

But then it hit him, before his mind completely fogged over with lust that they were still in some unknown room and had no idea how to get home.

“Barley..” Ian was about to protest when those lips came crashing down on his. He moaned and succumbed to his older brother.

///

“This is still very cliché, Captain.” Spock said once more, but Kirk pretended not to hear him. He was fascinated with how the brothers seemed to work perfectly well together. Their movements, though uncoordinated, showed that they still were able to function enough to be careful with one another.

Once clothes were stripped away and Kirk saw their cocks, he moaned, stumbling back slightly against Spock.

“I It doesn’t look like anything I’ve seen before..” He muttered, licking his lips.

Spock raised an eyebrow. The brothers’ cocks were only a different color and matched almost identically to a human’s cock. Or maybe even a Vulcan cock, save for the color. 

“I mean, compared to yours, Spock-“

“Say no more, Jim. You’re being illogical when it comes to comparing sizes and differences when you know clearly know..” Spock dropped his voice just a bit deeper, “You like my cock inside you and you practically worship it.”

Kirk let out a soft moan, pressing his hips back against Spock’s in an attempt to rile him up.

“I won’t fuck you, Jim. You can watch while I touch you.”

Kirk rolled his eyes, but it was probably the only thing he’ll get out of Spock today. 

“Fine, Commander. But you know exactly what to use.”

“Indeed.”

Kirk stripped his shirt off eagerly and Spock used the scarf around his waist to bound his hands back. Kirk shivered in anticipation as he leaned against the glass to get a better look at them.

The older was pounding into the younger and Kirk really had to appreciate the younger’s ability to not break. Then again, sex pollen did do some strange things.. perhaps the younger was already slick and didn’t need to be prepared? The lube and condoms on the dresser nearby were untouched so Kirk could only draw to that conclusion.

He gasped as he felt the knife trace gently against his back. It trailed from the back of his neck to his lower back and he squirmed at the thrilling feeling it gave him. 

Then, Spock dug it in enough to break skin and Kirk whimpered as Spock licked away the blood that seeped out. It wasn’t enough and he struggled against his restraints.

“Focus on them, Jim.”

Kirk had kept his eyes tightly shut to feel the sensations of the knife, but he cracked them open to see that the brothers had switched positions- the younger was now riding the older like that’s exactly what he was made to do. A hole to be used for his older brother..

Kirk let out a whine as Spock finally pressed his hand firmly against his crotch. Spock reached in Kirk’s pants and stroked him lightly.

“You really are illogical.” Spock murmered in Kirk’s ear. Kirk could only presume Spock meant that he was being illogical because he wanted to get off on two brothers fucking.

Well, maybe Spock was right.

‘But don’t you seem them?’ Kirk protested in his mind. ‘They’re hot and they’re perfect together. So what if they’re brothers?’

Having sex with Vulcans had its benefits. Especially since they could read each other’s thoughts if they wanted.

Spock only continued to stroke Kirk faster, pushing him to the brink of orgasm before squeezing so he wouldn’t cum.

Kirk moaned in frustration, tears already building up in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Jim. I was practicing ‘edging’ as the Doctor calls it.”

“O Oh, fuck that, Spock.” Kirk whined, arching his back again eagerly. Spock’s hand was gone and the knife was suddenly held against his neck.

“I will have my fun with you, Jim.”

Kirk gasped in surprise, tilting his head away to prevent his neck from getting sliced. 

“I I just wanted you to make me cum! That’s an order!”

Spock sighed, putting the knife away and resumed stroking him once more.

“One of these days.. you will learn patience.”

///

Ian was tossing his head back in ecstasy. He was just perfect for his brother like this, riding him so hard and fast that he could see stars. Barley was chanting his name over and over as Ian kept a fast pace.  
If Ian wasn’t being fucked so wonderfully by his brother, then you wouldn’t be able to tell that this was his first time. He would’ve been a virgin, but that honor goes to Barley now.

Now, Barley was his.

It felt so right.

Ian couldn’t care less that it was his brother’s dick he was riding. It just fit him so well..

Barley was a mess as he gripped Ian’s hips and met him thrust for thrust. Ian moaned as he writhed on his dick, suddenly demanding release. And they both fought for it, until finally, they cried each other’s name and came.

///

“Are you satisfied, Captain?” Spock asked, drawing out aftershocks from Kirk with his talented fingers. Kirk was still catching his breath, whimpering and twitching violently from how much he came.

“I will take that as a yes. Let me clean you up.”

Spock did so and unbound Kirk’s wrists, which was an angry red compared to the rest of his tanned skin. Kirk rubbed his wrists, still amazed at the intensity of his orgasm.

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to watch new things.” Kirk muttered and Spock nodded.

“I suppose you are right, Jim. It takes the mind of a Captain to explore all of one’s desires. Even if you figured out you had an incest kink by watching two brothers who are elves have intercourse each other.”

“Intercourse is such a boring word, Spock.” 

Spock did the Vulcan equivalent of rolling his eyes, which was just a look off to the left.

Right about then, McCoy entered, looking at the scene of the ‘intercourse.’ 

“I’m not cleaning that up, Jim.”

“I didn’t say who would.” Kirk rubbed his chin thoughtfully and McCoy huffed as he stepped closer with his tricorder.

“Jim, you really need to lay off the knife play. You need to let those wounds heal first before you can do more.”

“Spock is very careful with what he does, Bones. You don’t need to worry.”

“Oh, I worry when you think Vulcan spit will heal your cuts faster.” McCoy snapped back, but was amused nonetheless.

“I took that into consideration, Doctor. If you’d like to get involved with our sex life, you’re more than welcome to.”

McCoy grumbled something under his breath but looked back at the two brothers who were asleep in each other’s arms.

“I do have to admit they’re quite adorable together.”

“Yes, yes they are.” Kirk said.

“Orders for this planet, Captain?” Spock asked.

“I say we spare it for now. The Empire will be very interested in this planet for resources..”

“Jim, this may sound weird, but the younger elf’s cum.. it looks blue and sparkly, doesn’t it?” McCoy said, looking at Kirk.

Kirk glanced curiously to the older one’s stomach.

“You’re right. Why is it sparkling?”

“First blood samples and now semen?”

“Well, you’re a doctor..”

“Obviously!” McCoy walked in, got a sample in a container and stepped back to his lab to analyze it.

“If I may ‘beat’ the Doctor, Jim, I would venture to conclude that the reason it’s sparkly is because of the magical elements associated with this planet.”

“What do you mean, Spock?” Kirk looked back in surprise. 

“This world thrives on magic, Jim. After melding with the younger, it appears he is a wizard. He recently reestablished magic to this world and now is figuring out ways of using it for defense. You should consider this carefully. It’s something we aren’t aware of and we don’t have any strategies against this.”

“You’re right, Spock.” Kirk glanced back to the scene and couldn’t resist a smile at how the older wrapped his arms protectively around the younger. 

“We’ll see what The Empire decides.”

McCoy came back in.

“Yeah, Jim. Sparkly blue wizard cum with magical properties. When I extracted a magic particle and placed it on a cotton ball, it started floating.”

Kirk grinned as he looked at the brothers amused.

“A wizard, huh?”

His smile grew even more wider and twisted.

“How much do you think The Empire would want for a wizard?”

*Could we break him to get what we want?*

///

Ian jerked awake, gasping loudly.

Barley was humming softly when he smiled in relief.

“Ian! I’m so glad you’re awake! I was so worried!” Barley wrapped his arms around Ian gently, explaining about the crazy party they both attended and how he was sorry that Ian inhaled some weird stuff the others were smoking. "You were asleep for three days!"

He could very vividly remember being fucked by his brother, but he couldn’t feel that he was. He’d read that if sex was intense, then you wouldn’t be able to walk and you may have a limp in your step. Maybe that wasn’t the case and elves were more resilient to sex. Ian didn't know.

Barley finished talking and kissed Ian’s forehead lovingly.

“Don’t worry. We’re definitely not living in a spaceship right now.”

Huh. That was a weird thing to say.

Ian glanced questioningly at his brother.

“No, we’re not.”

Barley glanced stonily in the distance, contemplating something. 

“No.. we’re not.”

See, Barley had made a deal, hoping to protect his younger brother from The Empire and its conquest of their world. If he can get Ian to figure out how to use his magic without the staff, they may have a chance to escape. 

But if they don't, their world was doomed to fall to The Empire.

Was there any hope for them?

**Author's Note:**

> All right, off to write some other stories and stuff! I did recently graduate from college uwu so let's go get this bread!  
> (also, that ending tho XD I'm too tired to think of anything else so.. there's that)(ending may change, idk, lol)


End file.
